


Baby (monkey)

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground [16]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Carrying, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Present Tense, Showers, Undressing, teeth brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “I want to play with your hair.”• Sunday, Feb 26, 1995 & Sunday, Jun 25, 1995





	Baby (monkey)

**Author's Note:**

> I *tried* to use [ASL grammar](https://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-layout/grammar.htm), but honestly I’m still not completely sure … like should I have used ‘with’ ??? And if anyone gets confused, Eddie is not HoH, but he is mostly non-verbal when in Little Space. So ye.
> 
> *I find the sign for ‘baby’ a little clunky, so it’s entirely possibly Richie uses a sign like ‘[beautiful](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=171)’ or ‘[cute](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=528)’ as he’s verbally saying “baby” - [as something personal](https://www.visuallyspeaking.info/baby-pet-names-in-sign-language/), just between them. ~~Yes I looked it up, and sadly '[spaghetti](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2038)' is also a little too clunky to use as a quick form of endearment.~~
> 
> ** His signing grammar is probably something more along the lines of, ‘Baby want daddy grow my hair (long)?’ - please, if anyone knows ASL for real, confirm or deny if I’m getting my grammar all wrong. I feel like it’s wrong. But also if it’s just cause Richie calling himself ‘daddy’ and using ‘my’ is redundant then I’m not changing it lol.

Richie’s got Eddie up on their bathroom counter, his mouth all foamy with toothpaste as he draws a toothbrush up and down, in circles, all across his little teeth. He’s focusing, so at first doesn’t quite catch the whole of what Eddie’s signing. Of course, he pauses, taps the side of Eddie’s thigh for him to stick his tongue out, sticking out his own as an example, and then brushes that, too, for the final act before Eddie spits blue into their little round sink.

Once Eddie is busy swishing his mouth with lukewarm water, Richie’s signing back, and saying aloud at the same time, “You [want](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2347) [daddy](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=759) to [grow](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=951) [his](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1448) [hair](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2487) out, [baby](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=11)*?”**

Eddie nods, one exaggerated, heavy-headed nod after the other, and then lets the clean water drain from his mouth into their sink before wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck, and his legs around his waist, ready to be swept off to the bedroom and put in his jammies.

With his arms secured at Eddie’s ass, he slides him off the counter and heads out the door to set Eddie down on the edge of the bed for dressing, kissing Eddie’s cheek along the way.

He should’ve known better, by the way Eddie’s thumb nuzzled its way into the hairs at the nape of his neck, just why Eddie thought this would be a good idea. But Richie is slow, and a little bit sleepy. As he kneels before Eddie on the bedroom floor and begins lifting the shirt over his head, he asks, sans sign since his hands are busy, “Why am I growing my hair out, now?” Of course he would do it; it was already considered as good as done. He just wanted to know _why_.

The signs he gets back, after the shirt was discarded, are simple. ‘ _[Your](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2453) [hair](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2487). [Play](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1657)._’

With a soft smile, and warm, happy eyes, Richie thumbs over Eddie’s inner knees, where his hands are braced, lips pursed just slightly in wont of a kiss. But he just says back, “You wanna play with my hair, cutie?” To which Eddie blushes, but nods his head one more time, hands coming up to Richie’s short curls on the top of his head, running fingers back through them.

They’re long enough to play with, technically, already. But he can only do so much. If Richie just puts on another inch, or even three, though, it will be perfect, Eddie has decided. He doesn’t even mind the hair shed so much… The benefits outweigh it, times ten.

Richie’s eyes fall closed at the gentle touch. Cool fingers on his warm head, but then twists his neck so that he can press a kiss to the softness of Eddie’s inner forearm. Sometimes it's just impossible to let go of that need…

The next several months, Richie only just barely trims his hair. Very luckily, Eddie-Eddie, and not just his baby, also seems to take to the longer hair. In the shower as they’re kissing, pressing his hair back and squeezing at the suds. Tilting Richie’s head back and laving at his throat. He’s even taken to buying Richie creamy conditioners, bobby pins, and small ties for keeping it out of Richie’s face when it’s not meant to be down and toyed with.

It’s the lightest and airiest of days in which Richie is positioned on the bed so that he is not cuddling Eddie to his chest protectively, but instead with his back to his little boy. Quiet days, like Sundays, where neither has work, and school work has been set aside, and curtains are billowing out from windows in a delightful breeze, perfect for lulling them into a deep sense of peace.

Eddie locks a leg over Richie’s lithe hip, and twirls his little fingers, wrapping hair around and around, in a spiral that will mostly fall apart the second his finger slips out. Nonsensical weaves that mock braids. Faux-hawks that look more like cowlicks. Sometimes it feels more like a baby monkey grooming a loved one.

And it is a sleeping drought better than any other. Richie never able to withstand the urge to nap, while Eddie’s weight and light touches reassure Richie, subconsciously, that they’re both alright.


End file.
